Steam gauge assembly
É o popularmente conhecido como manômetro em português. O Steam Gauge Assembly é um item comum e utilizado para reparos in Fallout 3 e Fallout: New Vegas. Usável em * Em Fallout 3, ''o Steam gauge assembly é usado para construir o Railway rifle. * Já em ''Fallout: New Vegas, dois deles são necessários para reparar o processador de alimentos no Camp McCarran terminal building para a missão Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans, mas cheque sua habilidade de Reparos tem de ser 90 se não a missão não pode ser finalizada. Localizações ''Fallout 3 *10 em prateleiras e balcões no Franklin Metro utility, parte oeste (west section). *4 em Warrington station, no alojamento de Roy Phillips. *4 no Hubris Comic Printing, em uma sala com duas pitching machines. *4 em National Guard depot no nível mais baixo, em uma em uma prateleira de frente para a parede leste, perto de alguns geradores. *5 no Vault 92, um dos túneis que leva ao vault, o que tecnicamente faz com que eles estejam na Wasteland. Segundo andar, na loja de suprimentos (Supply Shop), atrás de uma porta trancada de nível Average. Outra nos Living Quarters, no escritório de segurança. Os outros dois estão no Sound Testing atras de uma porta trancada. *3 em Tenleytown/Friendship station. *3 na RobCo facility, um em um depósito atras da área de recepção, um na área da fábrica em uma plataforma elevada por alguns pods dos protectron e o último na sala da Workbench. *3 no Vault 87, dentro da sala de maquinário. *3 no Super-Duper Mart. Dois em caixas de metal no depósito oeste, e o terceiro fora da mesma sala em um armário aberto. *2 em Republic of Dave, no cofre de Dave. *2 na Museum station, Metro Central, um atras de uma porta trancada de nível Average e outro atráz de algumas sandbags. *1 na Yao Guai Cave. *1 no Capitol building, Hall of Columns (Salão das Colunas). *1 no Vault 108, no laboratório de clonagem, vire duas vezes a direita apartir da living quarters door. *2 em Mama Dolce's. *1 no Fort Constantine, no Launch Control bunker. *1 no SatCom Array NN-03d. *2 em Our Lady of Hope Hospital, descendo as escadas no Dry sewer. *1 na Benson house em Minefield Fallout: New Vegas *2 no Camp McCarran, um logo a direita da entrada atráz de uma corrugated tin walls, logo a direita do caminhão militar, na workbench do meio. O segundo esta logo em frente do portão principal, em uma das tendas em uma prateleira e deve ser roubado. *5 em Cerulean Robotics, Freeside: na assembly room, em uma esteira transportadora. *1 no Michael Angelo's workshop: na parte traseira da loja, em um banco. *1 no Techatticup Mine: próximo aos Soldados da NCR capturados, atras de um cadeado médio em uma prateleira. *1 no Ultra-Luxe: logo a direita do Penthouse Elevator, em um closet com um cadeado de nível Easy, na prateleira inferior da parede de trás. *1 no security office do Vault 11. Mais deles podem ser encontrados em áreas inundadas dos níveis inferiores. *3 in Train tunnel: no depósito em uma prateleira, e outro próximo a entrada sul em uma outra prateleira. *1 na safehouse da Brotherhood of Steel no topo de uma estante na prateleira de cima na parte dos fundos da sala menor. *1 in Searchlight police station nas prateleiras na sala de armazenamento em direção aos fundos do edifício. *1 em Broc flower cave, em uma caixa de metal no meio da caverna e próxima à esqueletos. *1 nas prateleiras de um barracão aberto, de frente para a entrada da pedreira perto de Sloan. Missões Relacionadas *Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans'' - São necessários dois steam gauge assemblies, junto com muitos outros suprimentos são necessários para reparar o food processor na cozinha do Camp McCarran. de:Dampfanzeige en:Steam gauge assembly es:Unidad del manómetro ru:Манометр Categoria:Item Categoria:Itens do Fallout 3 Categoria:Itens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Item de Quest do Fallout: New Vegas